girl_lifefandomcom-20200214-history
How to contribute to the wiki
The wiki is is in desperate need of your help! As you probably noticed, many of the pages are blank. If you want to help fill in the content, all you need to know is below. Formatting Want to make a new line or paragraph? Press enter twice. Want to make a bullet list? Use asterisks (*). More asterisks (**) = Indented list. Want to link to another page on the wiki? Use Brackets. You just need to remember the name of the page, the wiki does the rest. Using templates There is a simple tutorial about filling templates right here on the wiki (it comes with pictures!) If you need to know more advanced things, ask in the comments, use the official guides or search Google for help. Page Categories There are four different types of category pages. If you aren't sure what kind of information goes where, this should help you out. NPC All NPC pages, aside from the NPC List should use the npcPage template, which has the following sections: * In-game Description ** Copy and paste the in-game description if there is one available. If there isn't, you can write up a short, 2-3 sentence description of the character. * Related Quest Chains ** Quest Chains, or more accurately Event Chains, are a chain of events that involve the character. At the moment, you can do a quick write-up or some bullet points for this section. * Differences depending on start ** In many cases, playing on a certain start will lock you out from a character. For example, playing the "New in Town" start will lock you out from the school characters. For this section, typing something along the lines of "Schoolgirl starts are not able to meet this character" or "Artem has no content if you picked a non-schoolgirl start" is enough. * Notes ** This can be anything you wish to add about the character, such as tips, how to find them, additional info, anything factual about them. Locations All location pages use the locationPage template, which has the following sections: * General description of the location ** This can be the description used in the game, or it can be your own words. If this area requires you to do something first before you get access, mention it in this section. * NPCs you can meet in this location ** Link each character to their pages, using their full name if possible. If they need to be unlocked first or has a schedule, add that information after the name if you know it. * Events that take place here ** Add the events that start here, along with any requirements for the event if you know it. (eg. Sveta need to be drunk to trigger the event where Katja escorts you home from the disco) * Available actions ** Basically everything that is in the action menu (the section where you choose what to do) in QSP. If there's a requirement for the action (eg. hair must be tangled for you to choose "Brush your hair"), add that in. * Connected to ** Link all of the locations this area is connected to. If you can access a location through an event that you can't normally do (eg. Trash Bins to Porn Studio), do not add it to this section. Only add locations that you can reliably visit from here. Quests There's no Quest template at the moment, however the information on this page should contain links to the location(s) it occurs, any named NPCs which has a role, and the requirements to activate and complete each stage of the quest. It's OK if you don't know all of the information, even a rough idea added to the wiki helps tremendously. Others The is no template used for this, but anything that doesn't fit the other categories goes here, such as beginner guides, cheat menu help, etc. Remarks The structure described above should contain all the relevant information in easily understandable way. If there is anything you are confused about, or have suggestions for improvement, please post them in the comments below. Back to the main page Category:Wiki Meta